


Like Lemonade

by bennyandthevamps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humans AU, M/M, this is pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennyandthevamps/pseuds/bennyandthevamps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the July Spn Writing Challenge! My partner was galaxystiel.tumblr.com and the prompt was Lemonade.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Like Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> For the July Spn Writing Challenge! My partner was galaxystiel.tumblr.com and the prompt was Lemonade.

There was something about that day that reminded Castiel of lemonade. The sun was shining in just the right way to give everything a yellow hue. The clouds, the streets, everything seemed happy and glowing. It was hot, but there was a slight refreshing breeze as he passed through the streets. There were people out shopping and chatting, children playing. A perfect summer day cast in the perfect yellow tone.

            Castiel had walked around the small downtown area while waiting for Dean. He looked in the windows of the boutiques and shops, got a coffee from one of the small cafés, and smelled the scents of delicious food floating through the air from nearby restaurants. The day was sweet, and when he spotted Dean walking towards him it got even sweeter. They hugged each other and sat down on a bench. Dean seemed upset, and Castiel couldn’t tell why. It was such a beautiful day.

            “Cas, listen, we need to talk.” Dean looked at his hands, then up at Castiel.

            “About what?”

            “Cas, I’m leaving.”

            “What?” Castiel’s heart began to race. This was not how he expected this conversation to go. Suddenly the day turned very sour.

            “I got a new job offer. There’s this garage that does custom cars and they were looking for mechanics, so I applied thinking I wouldn’t get it but I did. It’s an amazing place, and really what I want to be doing, but I have to go to Las Vegas. I’m sorry Cas.”

            Castiel was heartbroken. He and Dean had been dating for a year, and it really felt like Castiel had met someone who truly loved him this time.

            “I’m happy for you Dean,” Castiel said, holding back tears. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Las Vegas was so far away from Boston where Castiel was going to school.

            “Listen, Cas, I know this is hard, but I really can’t throw away this opportunity. I have to take it.” Dean held Castiel’s hand for a moment, and then pulled away. “I love you Cas, but I have to.”

            “I understand.” Castiel took a deep breath and asked the question he was dreading most. “Does this mean the end of…us?” Castiel waved his hand between himself and Dean, and Dean smiled and took his hand again.

            “I don’t think it has to be,” Dean said, leaning in to hug Castiel.

            “Really?”

            “Really. I know that it’s far, and I know that you have a few more years of your master’s program left, but I think that if anyone can make the distance work it’s us.”

            Castiel sighed and wrapped his arms around Dean. All of the stress that had built up inside of him was suddenly released, and the day became slightly sweeter again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
